isa_helghast_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
StA-52 Assault Rifle
Killzone The StA-52 Assault Rifle is a common weapon in Killzone. It is mainly used by the Helghast and it is manufactured by Stahl Arms. All variants of the StA-52 are chambered in the 5.56x45mm cartridge. The Killzone variant features a 12 gauge under barrel shot gun. Killzone: Liberation In Killzone: Liberation the StA-52 LAR as all other weapons has 2 versions, the 2nd one being more powerful than the previous. Sta-52 LAR V1 *'Amount needed to unlock V1': 15,000 Vektan Dollars *'Damage': 2/6 *'Accuracy: 2/6' *'Rate of Attack: 3/6 ' *'Reload Time': 2/3 *'Magazine Capacity': 50 Sta-52 LAR V2 *'Amount needed to unlock V2': 78,000 Vektan Dollars *'Damage: '''3/6 *'Accuracy: 9'/-0 *'Rate of Attack: 4/6 *'''Reload Time: 3/3 *'Magazine Capacity': 56 Killzone 2 The Helghast Assault Rifle is the standard Helghan automatic assault weapon, well-suited for short- and mid-range engagements. It has a high fire rate but quickly loses accuracy with sustained fire. It has an Iron Sight for greater accuracy, though it lacks the level of accuracy that ISA's M82 delivers. The shotgun attachment has also been removed in Killzone 2, making the rifle little more than a simple assault weapon with almost no use in short range combat unlike its Killzone 1 incarnation. Killzone 2 Properties *'Zoom': Iron-sight *'Location': Gun racks, Helghast Infantry, Advanced Assault Infantry, Mounted Gunner *'Power ': 7/10 *'Rate of Fire' : 8/10 (10.3) *'Reload ': 6/10 (3.3 sec) *'Range ': 8/10 *'Max Rounds': 320 *'Max Magazines: '''8 *'Multiplayer ': Yes (Default, Tactician, Medic) Killzone 3 The Stahl Corporation has modified all examples of the StA-52, making it a more "modern" rifle. Most notably, it's modular rail/iron sight has been replaced with a red holographic sight. The weapon's recoil and accuracy have also been drastically improved. The StA52SE rifle for Killzone online has a 5 round burst and has a suppressor. It's the final unlock for the Infiltrator in Multiplayer. Killzone: Mercenary The StA-52SE Assault Rifle is available at Blackjack's shop. It can be used for infiltration missions as a silent mid-range assault rifle because none of the soldiers are able to hear the gunfire unless it is seen. It can also be used in close to mid-range combat instead of stealth if the player chooses. It can take out most targets easily with a couple of rounds or a headshot but more heavily armored Helghast such as Pyro troopers and heavies are impervious to the weapon. Killzone: Shadow Fall The weapon had been phased out by the events of ''Killzone: Shadow Fall ''by the StA-409 Keyzer. Trivia *The StA-52 SLAR from ''Killzone is a heavily modified variant of that game's standard StA-52. *Many of the small arms in the Killzone series take elements directly from real-world weapons, and the STA-52 is no exception, bearing heavy resemblance to the real-world F2 FAMAS assault rifle. *Like most other Helghast weaponry, the StA-52 rifle has a bullpup helical magazine. *Like most Helghast weapons in Killzone, its muzzle flash is white in colour. *StA-52 with shotgun attachment has only been seen in hands of the Helghast Third Army. This is probably because the Third Army is the most well well-trained of all Helghast Armies, thus they were also the most well-equipped. *The Sta52 is almost the same as a F2 FAMAS with a round magazine and a bullet lock. It would look almost exactly like a FAMAS with a normal magazine. Category:Helghast Category:Helghast Army Category:Helghast Empire Category:Helghast Guns Category:Fire Arms